White Lines
by manderszx3
Summary: Jude and Tommy have been together for a while in secret. What happens when they're actually exposed? Who will be there for them and who will try to tear them down? Also, when Tommy's past comes to haunt him - are him and Jude strong enough to overcome it?
1. Prolouge

**Hey! This is Manderszx3 – I just really love Instant Star and decided to write a story about it. At times it will and will not follow the format of the show, but we're going to start at Season one. Mainly a Jommy fic, so a few characters won't appear as much. This is just a prologue. Let me know what you think!**

**Prolouge:**

Three A.M. I couldn't sleep.

"_Don't you hate those nights where you've done everything you possibly could to sleep and yet nothing helps?"_ I thought to myself as I went to get a midnight snack. I didn't have much to choose from due to the removal of a wisdom tooth earlier that morning.

"Yogurt from a straw it is then." I thought out loud.

"_It really doesn't seem fair that I'm the only one who cares about my own well being, God forbid my family even tries to come in and see how I'm doing."_

My phone rang, and a familiar picture of a male with brown hair and blue eyes popped up, the last person I wanted to speak to at the moment, not that I could really even speak anyway, although I decided to answer.

"Hello?" I whispered/mumbled due to the gauze in my mouth. I heard nothing.

"Hello?" I heard nothing. I tried to speak louder. "HELLO? TOM?"

"Jude?"

"Tommy, it's three A.M. I can't talk – what do you want?"

"Jude! Jude! I … I made a mistake. I'm so sorry."

"What are you even talking about?"

"Jude, you have to forgive me and believe me when I say I didn't intend for it to end this way."

".. Tommy. You're scaring me."

"Jude. I can't explain, I only have a certain amount of time for this call. I'm so sorry, but we have to end us. I'll explain when I get the chance. But Jude, don't worry. I'll fix this. Just don't give up, please. I'm begging you."

"What are you talking about a certain amount of time?"

"… someone, I don't know who, pressed charges on me because they had 'proof' we were together .. and you're a minor. I'm in jail, they're going to contact you to come down here in the morning for questioning… this is the last thing I wanted to happen to us .. I'm so so sorry .. for everything. For before, for this and for whatever else we're going to go through in the future … please just don't panic."

I dropped my phone. This couldn't be happening.


	2. And so it begins

**Hey Guys: Manderszx3. This is the official chapter 1 (split into two days). Read and Rate please :) I kind of like where this is going ... let me know!**

**The story will mostly be written in Jude's POV... it may or may not sometimes switch over to Tommy. Feel free to ask any questions.  
><strong>

**Here we go:**

* * *

><p>You know the story by now. My name is Jude Harrison and I've just won the first ever Instant Star TV show. Call it Canada's version of your "American Idol" or whatever you want. But, I'm the winner.<p>

I'm fifteen and a sophomore in high school and my life has just come to a crashing halt. I know I know I should be happy and ecstatic – and I am, trust me I am.

"_I am, aren't I?"_

What? Of course I am.

Maybe. I'm all over the place. All this is overwhelming.

I haven't even begun to write one song for this label and _he _strolls in.

Every teenage girl's typical heart throb, cause y'know all of us have that _one_ famous guy we just crush on forever. But that's just it. I'm not every teenage girl, damnit! I'm Jude Harrison. I'm different... I'm _that_ girl that is completely and utterly oblivious to anything going on around me even the most obvious things... I don't do the 'typical' teenage girl. Yet here I was. Guess this makes me a follower... completely the opposite I want to be. But, I can't help it.

He's just gorgeous. I felt my face getting red. It should be illegal to be that hot and still be able to stroll the streets.

"_Oh god, Jude. What are you doing? Shut up."_ I told myself. I sound like such a child.

"So... you're the new one, huh?" He asked rudely.

His voice broke through my thoughts.

"I'm sorry, is there an issue?"

"No, I just didn't you'd be such a ba … um ... so young."

"Nice save there, but I hardly doubt _that's_ what you were going to say."

"I'm sorry – honestly, it just came as a shock."

"_Whoa ... hold on. This isn't the Tommy Quincy I remember hearing about. Is this sincerity I'm picking up on? Oh no wait. – Probably just pity."_ I probably looked dumbfounded.

"Um, you alive?"

He waved his hand in front of my face.  
>"My eyes are open, aren't they?"<p>

He sighed. "You aren't going to make this project easy, are you?"

"Project?" I repeated.

"Yes, this project."

"Um... I don't know about you, but that makes me believe you think there's going to be just one of these so called "projects" when I'm convinced there's going to be career full. Not some one hit wonder thing – ring any bells?"

He cringed. Guess I began to discover my bitchyness.

"First of all. Talk about what you know. Honestly, you're far too young to know anything about _my_ past and second, the prize is just ONE project. Needless to say if you're any good then we could talk about a more long term deal, but it's far too early to figure out all _those_ details just yet, don't you think?"

"Well, I won didn't I? I'll repeat it just because it's fun to get under your skin. I _won't_ be a one hit wonder. And FYI – just because I'm _this_ young doesn't mean I don't know things. I have a sister your age and needless to say I spent my entire childhood hearing about you and nothing else. What was going on here, what you did there etc. Please. I know your entire backstory without you even knowing mine, so why don't you save yourself the embarrassment and shut your mouth before you really push me to new lengths I shouldn't even have to explore for another five years? Just because I'm fifteen doesn't mean I'm stupid and I'm _not_ the typical teenage girl. Got it?"

He stared blankly.

"I thought so."

* * *

><p><strong>Day two.<strong>

School couldn't help but just drag. Secretly, I just wanted to get to the studio and see him. I don't know why my mind drifted to fifteen places and my knees went weak whenever I thought of him cause I'm just fifteen , what do I know about boys? Plus. He's waaaay older. That could never work. Could it?

"_Of course not. It couldn't. Stop Jude, stop it right now and don't go there. What is this, the movies?_ _You're fifteen. Stop."_ I told myself.

I looked at my watch. It was only 11:45. This is lunch time. I hate lunch. I don't talk to anyone, I mostly sit down by myself and scribble out lyrics into songs. Yeah, I have friends, but I'd much rather focus on my music especially now that someone doesn't believe I'll be something someday. I'll show everyone.

As I got my food my phone rang to an unknown number that I didn't feel like picking up. Putting my phone back in my pocket I began to eat. It rang again to the same number and again I kept ignoring it. When I finally got annoyed I picked up and didn't speak, but I heard breathing.

"Hello?" I managed.

"Now you pick up." That voice sounded familiar. The last person I wanted to speak to.

"How on earth did you get this number?"

"That isn't any of your concern, but we have music to make."

"Um, I'm at school. You might remember that from oh I don't know fifteen years ago? That place that you go to for at least eight hours a day to learn useless information that you may or may not use later on in life .. I believe it's called getting an education? Yeah, that's where I am. I can't just run off and make music…"

"Not as much as I would love to at least." I murmured a bit too loud.

"I heard that. And so if you want you why shouldn't you? I'm right outside. Don't worry, we'll cover it with the 'educators' who will probably hold it against you tomorrow – I've got that covered. Now what do you say, Harrison? Can we start this project already?"

I hung up the phone. Who does he think he is talking to me like that? Talk about respect for people, but I won't be respecting him any time soon. But that got rid of him. For a split second. Because he was strolling into my school cafeteria with the worlds most pissed off look on his face, and he was coming straight for me.

"Can't you be grateful for a second of your life?" He asked me when he came up to me. People were staring, although I was used to that. People stare at me all the time. To him? Not so much. Which is what made this embarrassing.

I just stared at him.

"I don't know who you _think_ you are, Tommy. But I'll be damn honest with you right now I am grateful for everything that comes along in my life. Don't call me ungrateful because I hung up the phone on you. I have other priorities too, and it was in our agreement that after school would be studio time. So it's not me not being committed. Now please leave. I have other things to do. I'll see you at three."

He cringed again. "I'll be outside at two thirty, in case you decide to change your mind." And he walked out. He was so pushy. No wonder he's still single.

The rest of the day was dragging. Somehow, he was all I could think of and he does nothing but piss me off. I looked at my watch again. Twelve fifteen. It had only been a half hour? Fuck this. I got up, left and walked outside. Just as I suspected, he was right out there. He's probably been there since he left before. I walked straight up to him.

"Fine, Tommy. We'll do this your way." Needless to say his eyes pretty much bugged out of his head. Didn't know I had that effect on people let alone on guys. And yet I got in his viper for the first time.

"_What am I thinking?"_


	3. You're on the outside looking in

**Hey guys Manderszx3 back with a third chapter. I'm noticing a lot of you are adding the story to your alert/favorite stories lists, but no one is rating/reviewing. Feedback is greatly appreciated! So don't be afraid to leave even a two word review. What do you like, what don't you like, any questions, ideas, comments? Anything ! I'm keeping a lookout for those! **

**Here we go:**

* * *

><p>This ride continued to drag on without a word being said. What do you even say to someone after a situation like that? It's like I gave into everything he wanted and it made me sick. I wondered if he picked up all his 'projects' from certain spots to bring them to the studio? I looked over at him and laughed.<p>

Shit. Stupid move.

"What's so funny?"

"What's it to you? I can laugh if I thought of something funny. Not like the world revolves around you so therefore you shouldn't even care."

"That's it." He replied.

We pulled into an ally; he parked the car and looked straight at me.

"Tell me right now if you want to do this. If you don't then get out of my car and stop wasting my time. I've never met anyone so rude and hostile when it came to doing something they _loved_. So please, enlighten me on what _you_ want. Because _I_ don't want to waste my time."

I stared at him. Wow. He stood up for himself. That's a new a one. Although I didn't answer – instead I walked out of the car and to my surprise, he followed.

I sighed.

"It's not that I don't _want_ to do this. This is a dream come true, I mean how many kids my age could say they got this chance in their lives? … I just, I don't know."

"Stop over thinking things. What's the issue? I don't get it. I never did anything wrong to you and you're being this hostile bitch towards me! What's so bad about me?"

"I don't like it when I can't read people, okay? My guard goes up ..."

"Guard? For what?"

"That's just how I am, I've been played by a whole bunch of guys and girls for that matter and I'm not talking relationships I'm just talking in general. It's hard for me to trust practically anyone... you're included. So, please. Bear with me."

He nodded. "Why don't we try to get to know each other first then? Rather than just jump straight into recording anything?"

"Alright. What do you want to know?"

"Hang on. We'll just ask each other questions and the first thing that comes to mind is the answer. No thinking just saying. Done?"

"Done. Go."

"Favorite food?"

"Pizza."

"Favorite movie?"

"Oh, Final Destination 3 without a doubt."

"Favorite color?"

"Red."

"Favorite book?"

"The five people you meet in heaven."

I struck a nerve there, because he seemed to just forget everything when I mentioned that book.

"Um ... Tom?"

"Enough games. Let's get to recording." And he walked back to his viper.

**Later that day: (POV: T)**

She did it. I don't know how she did it, but she did it. And now I'm a complete mess. How on earth did she know _that_ book? Yeah, sure it's a popular book... but still. This is ridiculous.

We finally made our way into studio A. I never felt so relieved to have some sort of barrier between me and somebody I met only a few days ago. And yet, for some strange reason, I couldn't get her out of my head. I sighed.

"Alright Harrison, what do you have for me?"

"You heard my work in the competition, was I supposed to have something new?"

I hit my hand on my forehead. "Well, maybe not new, but something to work with? We are kind of a deadline you know."

She laughed. She had a cute laugh.

Wait. No she didn't. I shook my head.

"Of course I have something to work with, Quincy. I wouldn't dare want you think I'm _that_ unprofessional."

I laughed.

"Alright. So get in there and let's hear it."

"Be nice. It's not finished."

She smirked. I couldn't put my finger on it... but I knew this girl would be trouble.

She started to strum.

"_I've been sitting in the dirt (for 24 hours)  
>I've forgotten what I'm worth (for 24 hours)<br>Said that you'd be here last night_

I'm trying to shake you from my skin (for 48 hours)  
>Clean up this mess I've been put in (for 48 hours)<br>I'm guessing you can't always win  
>I'm guessing you can't always win<p>

I can't have anything I want  
>They say I'm just too young<br>But it's not my fault  
>I'll find my own way home if I gotta<br>I'll make it all alone if I gotta"

She stopped. "That's all I've got."

"_Wow... a fifteen year old wrote this?"_ I thought to myself.

And with not even a thought, I started to clap. I probably looked like such a dork.

"I know, I know, it needs work" Her voice filled my ears.

"Not 'work' really. It's just too short. But you said it wasn't finished, that's what it needs... it needs to be finished." I laughed. "See? We can get along if we try."

"Don't jinx it Quincy, because the next fight will be your fault just because you mentioned that." She laughed.

She had a cute laugh.

"_STOP IT!"_ I don't know what came over me.

I must have drifted into deep thought because next thing I knew about twenty minutes had passed and her voice filled my ears again.

"Hey... Tom?"

I looked over. "Yeah?"

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"About before ... with the book and whatnot. I didn't mean to make you remember something you didn't really want to remember. I want to ask if you're okay... but I don't want to pry. So if you do ever want to talk about it, I'm a great listener. I may be young, but I'm a lot more mature then you think."

"_That didn't sound mature at all."_

"I know, I know, I probably sound less mature then I hope to by saying that, but still. I don't mind listening if you ever want to talk."

Well, wasn't she just the greatest psychic you've ever met?

"It's alright. I don't want to get into it though, no offense. Too personal. But thank you for the offer, I'll remember it."

"It's not an issue. Just making you aware."

"See? I was right."

"About what?"

"We can get along when we want to."

And she laughed again.


	4. And you cant help but think

**Hey Guys Manderszx3 - got a few reviews and that made me happy. keep em comin :]**

**Here we go:**

* * *

><p>That recording session went well.<p>

I was back in my bed scribbling down more lyrics, but not finding anything worthy enough of adding to my song. Some would call this writers block... I call it I'm falling for someone quicker than I thought I would, someone I shouldn't even be falling for, for obvious reasons and I can't get him out of my mind. GO ME!

My mind just wanders. I needed to distract myself. I picked up my cell phone and saw a missed call from Tommy.

"_I wonder what he could want"_ Seeing as how there was no voicemail and no other missed calls, I decided to not call him back. I was already thinking about him too much today.

I scrolled through my contacts and called my best friend, Kat. She would know what to do.

I listened to the phone ring.

"Hello"?

"Hey Kat. What are you doing? Are you up for a bite and some shopping? I need some major distraction time right now; I have so much to tell you!"

"Sure, Jude! We haven't hung out in a while what with you being the newest _Instant Star _and all! I'll be over in a bit."

She hung up.

That gave me just enough time to get ready and shower up a bit. I decided to just throw on jeans and an old AC/DC top with my black converse and call it a day. I wasn't trying to impress anyone anyway.

My phone rang again. It was Kat. I looked at the phone puzzled.

"Hello?"

"Hey... Jude, listen. I'm so sorry I don't mean to do this because I love you and I want to see you, but my mom and I got into a huge fight and now she won't let me out .. I'll explain later okay? I'm sorry."

".. It's okay, I understand. Good luck with that battle." I chucked a bit and hung up.

"Great" I thought out loud.

I decided to go shopping anyway, I had gotten ready - so why put this to waste? I needed that distraction – Kat or no Kat.

I got to the mall and sat down at the food court with my favorite Subway sandwich in front of me. Foot long Honey Oat with Turkey, double American cheese, lettuce, cucumbers, green peppers, banana peppers, mayonnaise, oil & vinegar and black pepper. I got to be a fatass without gaining much weight. SCORE!

Doing what I did when I always ate I began to scribble more lyrics.

"_I'm not so trustful with my friends  
>I'm on the road alone again<br>I guess I'm tired of giving in_

I'm sick of wishing you were near  
>You've gone your way, you've made it clear<br>Why do I feel you everywhere?  
>Why do I feel this everywhere?<p>

I can't have anything I want  
>They say I'm just too young<br>But it's not my fault  
>I'll find my own way home if I gotta<br>I'll make it all alone if I gotta

Don't wanna spend my time  
>Watching the world go by<br>I think I'd rather die  
>And I dont got a plan<br>Don't wanna justify  
>To stay where I stand<br>Something I won't deny

I can't have anything I want  
>They say I'm just too young<br>But it's not my fault  
>I'll find my own way home if I gotta<br>I'll make it all alone if I gotta

_[Chorus]__  
>I can't have anything I want<br>They say I'm just too young  
>But it's not my fault<br>I'll find my own way home if I gotta  
>I'll make it all alone<em>

24 hours  
>24 hours<br>24 hours  
>24 hours<br>24 hours"

I must have lost track of time, because before I knew it I was done and something caught the corner of my eye. I turned my head and saw a familiar person across the food court with another familiar person.

"Oh. My. God." I thought out loud. Across the food court I saw Tommy with my sister. I'm not going to lie, I was hurt. But technically I don't really have a right to be. I gathered all my things and left un noticed. I'm not going to intrude on his life, like I've mentioned before I'm only fifteen. As soon as I thought I was in the clear I was forced to stop dead in my tracks.

"JUDE!" I heard Sadie call my name.

Fuck. Now I have to face these two. I _really_ don't want to face these two. What am I going to say anyway? Hey Sadie you're on a date with someone I'm falling for? Yeah, that'll work perfectly.

I walked towards them. "Hey Guys! What's up? Interesting seeing you two here." I chuckled.

"Yeah ... we're just getting to know eachother." Sadie smirked.

"So what brings you here?" Tommy asked.

He was staring straight at me.

"Just needed to get out a bit... a distraction from music, I wasn't able to really finish the song at home, but apparently Subway is my good luck charm cause I just finished it and I can't wait for you to hear it."

"I called you before."

It seemed like we were the only two in the room.

"Yeah, I'm sorry I didn't call back I didn't see the call, but when I finally did I saw the call I saw no voicemail and no other missed calls so I didn't think it was so important." I responded.

"Yeah, it was nothing."

"Okay I see you two have to catch up ... I'm going to run to the little girls room." And Sadie excused herself.

"Why are you even here with _her?"_ I asked before I caught my words.

He looked at me like I had three heads.

"I ... I'm sorry. I am not even supposed to ask that. I'm just going to go. Forget I asked. See you at the studio." And I was gone.

"Where is she running off to?" Sadie asked.

"Oh, you know your sister. A new idea for a song sparks and she's running home."

I can't believe I asked that! I must look like some jealous girlfriend or something. I'm going to get questioned for this later I bet.

I heard Sadie come in. "Hey Jude! Sorry I missed you when you left. How's that song coming?"

"I didn't like where I was going with it I scrapped it. But my first one is done so that's good."

"Good to hear. I'm heading to sleep; I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight Sades."

"Night sis."

I needed a walk to anywhere. Wherever my two feet would take me. I made my way to a bench in the park. No one really knows to find me here, so I was free right? Wrong.

Who's sitting in the same park? Tommy. And he's walking up to me, just like he did that day at school, just less angry and more confused this time.

I sighed. "How did you find me?"

"I wasn't really looking, you came to me."

I _really_ didn't want to have this conversation right now.


	5. I need you in my life

**Slightly overdue chapter .. been super busy. :] I already started the next chapter though! Let me know what you think about how this is going and thanks for all the reviews!**

* * *

><p>I stared at my feet for what felt like hours. I didn't know what to say and apparently running away wasn't working out so well.<p>

"Jude?"

I couldn't answer. _He doesn't seem mad … maybe that's a good sign._ I sighed.

"Yeah?" I finally managed to answer.

"What was that question about?" He looked at me puzzled.

"It was nothing, Tommy. Don't worry about it."

"Jude .. you had no right to ask that question."

"Don't you think I'm aware of that? Just forget it."

"I've tried .. trust me I've tried. I can't .. I can't help but think you think there's something more."

I laughed. "Tommy, listen." I was looking straight in his eyes.

"I'm fifteen. I don't know what I'm talking about, but I'd be lying if I said I didn't feel some connection with you. But you have nothing to worry about. I'm not here to confuse you or to try and make you mine or something – I'm here to finish my album and release it and build a career. That's it. I don't know why I asked that question and I had no right to, but it's honestly nothing. Okay?"

He just nodded. Glad that was over.

**Tommy's POV**

Not the answer I wanted. Who am I kidding? I should be relieved. I am relieved.

_Right?_

_Wrong._

_No.. Right!_

_Wrong._

"STOP IT" I yelled.

She looked at me puzzled.

"Heh, sorry. Just thinking out loud. So.. how are your songs coming?"

I needed anything to change the subject.

"Oh.. well I finished the first one that I wanted you to hear .. which we haven't gotten around to yet. And I haven't really started on anything else."

My God she was beautiful. Her soft red hair, her big blue eyes, her smile .. just everything made me go weak at the knees. Women don't have this effect on me – it's usually the opposite. And she wasn't even a 'woman' yet … She could tell I was spacing out.

"Hello?" She waved her hand in front of my face.

"Tommy?"

I snapped out of it. "Yeah?"

"Did you hear a word I said?"

"Of course ..what was it again?"

"Tommy, are you okay? You don't normally space out in the middle of conversation.. is something bothering you?"

"No , no it's nothing. "

"I shouldn't have told you. I'm sorry. If it helps you can forget all about it, we can pretend it never even happened! I don't have a problem with that."

Was she serious? How do I forget that she asked me a crucial question like that?

I just stared at her. I wanted to tell her so bad.

"I .. I don't want to forget it."

I put my hand over my mouth so quick I almost hurt myself.

She looked at me like I had three heads and ran faster and farther then I expected. And I began to run after her.

"JUDE!" I yelled.

But she wouldn't stop. All I could see was a shadowy figure stop, get on a bus and all I could do was stare at the bus drive away.

Way to go, Quincy. Managed to chase away another girl, yet again.

Kwest was behind me. "How did you find me?"

"That isn't important right now."

"You got something to say? Just say it."

"Well, you wouldn't be the first producer to cross that line."

"I'm not even hearing this."

"Listen, man, I know you, all right? You're falling for this girl! Now, I wouldn't blame you if you wanted to hit that in another few years..."

"Look, that's not even what this is about. Kwest, man, you think I'm okay with this? Huh? That the coolest chick I know, the girl that gets me the most, is sixteen? Give me a break, man. She's out of bounds and I'm not that guy."

"Good... but if she was twenty-one"

"In a split second."

I don't think I ever managed to lie straight to someones face so well. I know I have to wait til shes eighteen, but that doesn't stop my feelings for her. And whats another three years?


End file.
